harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Harry Potter Lexicon
The Harry Potter Lexicon — фанатская онлайн энциклопедия, описывающая серию книг о Гарри Поттере. Обзор thumb|Стив Вандер Арк на конференции Sectus Harry Potter «The Harry Potter Lexicon» (также HPL) создан школьным библиотекарем Стивом Вандером Арком ( ). Содержит подробные сведения о всех семи опубликованных книгах о Гарри Поттере. Лексикон содержит списки персонажей, мест, тварей, заклинаний, зелий и магических устройств, а также материалы по теории магии и некоторые другие детали, имеющие отношение к серии. В Лексиконе была создана первая для вселенной Гарри Поттера хронология событий. Позже подобная таблица событий, составленная Warner Brosers по согласованию с Джоан Роулинг, была включена на DVD с фильмами. Лексикон стал победителем в конкурсе Дж. Роулинг среди фанатских сайтов. Она сказалаJ.K.Rowling Official Site: Это настолько замечательный сайт, что иногда во время написания книг я заглядывала в интернет-кафе и проверяла факты там — вместо того, чтобы идти в книжный магазин покупать экземпляр «Гарри Поттера» (что было бы неловко). Сайт для безумно увлечённых; я там как дома. Лексикон также доступен на испанском (El Diccionario de los Magos) и французском (L'Encyclopédie Harry Potter), также готовятся к выпуску версии на некоторых других языках. Сайт по данным на 2007 год приносит 3 000 £ от рекламы в годFacts about the Harry Potter Lexicon website. По сравнению с другим коммерческими фансайтами, доходы которых исчисляются шестизначными цифрами (например, MuggleNetTeigen, Megan. "Mugglenet founder chooses Notre Dame over Hogwarts" // Notre Dame Magazine. октябрь 2005.), это немного. Издание книги 28 ноября 2007 года вышла книга «The Harry Potter Lexicon». Книга вышла как энциклопедический справочник по всей серии. Суд :см. также Warner Bros. and J. K. Rowling vs. RDR Books 31 октября 2007 года Дж. Роулинг вместе с Warner Bros. подали в суд на издательство RDR Books, добиваясь запрета на издание книги Вандером Арком.JK Rowling Bashes «Harry Potter Lexicon» //Associated Press11 марта 2008 Harry Potter: the last battle //The Guardian В судебном иске утверждалось: Особенно неприятно, что выпуск книги, нарушающей авторские права, противоречит неоднократно высказанному намерению госпожи Роулинг публиковать собственные книги-приложения к серии. Rowling, Warner Bros. sue over Potter book | Entertainment | People | Reuters Заявление было рассмотрено в Нью-Йоркском федеральном суде, судья Роберт Паттерсон ( ) 14 апреля 2008 года. RDR Books и команда адвокатов (Fair Use Project в Stanford University Law School) ответили на заявление: Защищая свою позицию, госпожа Роулинг, по-видимому, объявляет о своей монополии на право публикации литературных справочников и других неакадемических исследований, касающихся её произведений. Такое право никогда не признавалось в суде. Его едва ли можно рекомендовать. В случае признания оно значительно расширит область применения защиты авторских прав и уничтожит целый жанр литературных приложений: справочники по произведениям, написанные третьей стороной, которые веками помогали читателям лучше понимать литературные работы и наслаждаться ими.Stanford Fair Use Project Роулинг заявила, что её попытки прекратить издавать Лексикон негативно сказываются на творчестве, и что она не уверена останутся ли ещё силы, чтобы издать свою собственную энциклопедию.Rowling testifies in Potter case from BBC News 8 сентября 2008 года Роулинг выиграла суд у RDR Books.JK Rowling Wins Copyright Claim — Sky News, September 9, 2008 Издатель ответил на это: Мы приветствуем решение суда о том, что в общем случае писатели не имеют права приостановить публикацию справочников и дополнительной информации о литературных произведениях. Судья отметил, что, пусть большинство материалов было опубликовано ранее и находилось в свободном доступе, на этот раз Вандер Арк зашёл слишком далеко. While the Lexicon, in its current state, is not a fair use of the Harry Potter works, reference works that share the Lexicon's purpose of aiding readers of literature generally should be encouraged rather than stifled Заметил также, что Роулинг имеет приоритетное право на распоряжению своими работами. Примечания Ссылки * * The Harry Potter Lexicon Категория:Веб-сайты en:Harry Potter Lexicon es:The Harry Potter Lexicon